Unfamiliar
by NoodleTheGreat
Summary: A mysterious voice on the radio has James conflicted especially after a compromising encounter with the Pyramid Head, James struggles to come to terms with everything that has happened and what his true feelings are towards his wife, Mary.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNINGS: **_Rated M due to violence(?) and sexual situations; YAOI (BOYxBOY) in this case between James and Pyramid Head._

**DISCLAIMERS:**_I do NOT own Silent Hill 2 or it's characters in any shape or form, they belong to their respective owners and creators. I'am making NO profit of this story, this is just for entertainment purposes for and the good of mankind._

**_-oOo-_**

James could feel the thin tip of a rusted nail pierce through the fabric of his jacket sleeve. Mentally cursing, James slowed to a snails pace to eliminate tearing of his clothing or any possible chance of surface wounds. He squeezed through the open hole in the wall, soon after he glanced about the large room in search for more items. Much to James disappointment he sighed at the lack of anything useful, he rushed out of the room searching through the darkened apartment. A small bottle caught his eye as he passed by the opening of the kitchen, there sat a brown bottle. The blond man quickly snatched the health drink from the countertop, and carefully placed it along with the others he had collected.

James reached a hand out towards the front door, his finger tips gently feathering the cold surface of the knob. Sucking air deeply into his lungs the blond man gripped the door knob, tightening his hold as he turned it and wincing slightly as the locks clicked loudly throughout the vacant apartment. He cautiously opened the door, straining his ears to hear out for the familiar foot steps of those disgusting arm bound creatures.

Once the blond man deemed the hall clear he jumped through the doorway, rushing towards a nearby door and with a quick flick of his wrist he failed to open the door.

'_Dammit_.'

James tensed considerably as he heard low guttural groan come from the far end of the hall, his heart beating adrenaline through your his body he ran to the next door desperately trying to open the door.

The pumping of his heart began to accelerate as the hushed scraping footsteps of the lying figure made it's way towards James. Without much thought James bursted through the neighboring door, he slammed the door with much force as he struggled to catch his breath. A shrill cry rang out throughout the apartment immediately catching James attention, the blond man slowly moved his head to the side afraid at what he might see. Another shrill cry pierced his ears, he clenched his jaw as he caught the sight of what released it.

There in kitchen stood that red pyramid thing that James saw at the wood side apartments, he remembered that horribly feeling of dread it emitted when he stepped closer to it as it stood in place behind the jagged, crooked bars. Except now nothing separated him — no, it and James. Pyramid head roughly man handled the delicate looking mannequin like creatures, his hands held the top footless legs of the mannequin in a death grip. He ground the mannequin harshly against the other helpless mannequin beneath it. Both of the creatures released a frightful cry before the top mannequin fought against the Pyramid head, it writhed crazily in it's hands before the larger monster slammed it down onto the counter.

He heard the pyramid thing groan deeply, he could feel the deep groan rumble throughout his body with a strange surge of vibrations. The blond mans breath quivered slightly as he hurriedly escaped to the corner of the room, his butterfingers fumbled with the switch of his light as he struggled to shut the damned thin off.

'_No. NO. NO_!'

The pyramid head twitched spastically as it stepped out of the kitchen, a groan erupted deep from within it's chest then waved it's muscular arms wildly around before making it's way towards the cowering blond man in the corner. "Don't come any closer!" Lightbulbs lit up in James brain as he remembered the handgun that sat patiently in the pockets of his coat, he mentally slapped himself at his stupidity. He pulled the handgun out, gladly accepting the coldness of the handle in his hands, with no second thoughts the blond man squeezed the trigger with ease as he fired at the Pyramid Head, enjoying the way as it's arms waved about. The wounds James had created began to dribble with dark fluids similar to blood yet flowed much too fluidly.

"—ames!" A small cry wailed from his radio, static drowning out the first half of it but the voice caught his attention. It sounded so familiar yet he couldn't place his finger on it. "Don't...sho...it...urts." The voice from his radio weeped, audible sobs began to echo around the confined space of the apartment. James gasped as he saw the Pyramid Head clutch it's large hands around a wound that bled profusely, it groaned once more yet it sounded more pained and less— horrifying.

Guilt began to pool inside James as he struggled to find a logically explanation for the creatures odd behavior. "I-I'm sorry." The blond man apologized weakly, the thing had a low guttural sound escape from it's throat as it reached one of its gloved hands out, James dodged the hand not wanting to be caught by the creature after witnessing it do it's 'work'. "Get away!" The blond man screamed at it as it reached it's other hand out towards James. Though James failed to evade it, the hand clutched the blond mans arm, James yanked his arm desperately trying to free himself but much to his dismay Pyramid Head pulled the blond man towards itself.

James screamed in pain as he was forced onto his stomach, the creature bound his arms behind him. He could feel the muscles in his arms threaten to tear from the stress of them being pulled so far back. "Stop!" He yelled but the thing pushed his face into the grimy floor, James sputtered as dirt from the floor got into his mouth. "Just leave me the hell alone!" The blond man begged, gasping frightfully as he felt Pyramid Head grind roughly onto his bottom. "W-what are you doing?" He asked, shaking in the creatures hands.

James shivered in disgust as he felt a slick and cold appendage slip underneath his clothes, it playfully ran along his spine. "D-don't do that!" A low but audible chuckle could be heard from Pyramid head, James knew that the thing enjoyed the mans obvious discomfort. The tongue crawled up James spine, tickling the base of his neck before it was retracted. Pyramid Head pulled James up onto his knees, the tongue was then forcibly pushed itself into the blond mans mouth. The cold tongue prodded around the mans mouth, tears silently slid down James face as he struggled to breath with the vile tongue literally shoved down his throat.

"D...nt...fight...t." The same voice from before had whispered from his radio, with much reluctance James slightly gave in to the monsters advances. A pleasant groan from behind him could be heard once James relaxed his throat, allowing the thick appendage to freely explore the caverns of James' mouth.

'_How the hell did I get myself into this?'_

A hand lovingly rubbed against the front of James' jeans, it's fingers prodding the blonds groin. A soft moan came from James as the monster continued his assault for some time before abruptly stopping, the blond silently begged for Pyramid Head to start up again.

'_O-oh god, no what am I doing?!_'

James then fought against the monster, he wriggled furiously in it's hold and bit down harshly onto the things tongue. The appendage quickly escaped James mouth, once released temporarily from it's hold, the blond jumped away from the creature reaching for the gun that laid on the floor just a few feet away from him. But Pyramid Head proved to be quite fast for someone of his... Size.

'_Oh great, Im calling it a him now._'

James thought bitterly as he caught the gun with one of his spare hands, he aimed the gun at the monster and pulled the trigger. The shot bellowed inside the room, Pyramid Heads hand clutched onto James' arm in a painful hold. "N...O...NO." The voice from his radio teased, the forever emitting static from his radio began to grave on his last nerve.

"G-get away, get away from me, you...you—" The monsters opposite hand shot out and caught James' throat, he squeezed tightly onto the mans neck. Happily applying pressure as he noticed the man frantically fight against him. He forced the blond man onto his knees, practically shoving his face into his clothed crotch are and released another pleasant groan as he 'watched' the blond mans startled reaction. James lightly shook his head, his eyes widening in horror once he realized what the thing wanted him to do. "N-no, I c-can't do such a th-thing!" The blond man softly whimpered, shaking visibly once the monster took matters into his hands. Pyramid Head kept a hand on the top of James head to force the young man to remain in his position, while his other hand freed his member from it's prison.

James eyes widened fearfully, gulping audibly as the monster shoved his thumb into the blonds mouth and pried his jaw wide enough to allow the creatures well endowed member slip inside James mouth. The blond male gagged as Pyramid head forced his mouth open, tears once again forming in the corners of his eyes as he felt his jaw practically breaking. With no warning Pyramid Head thrusted into the unprepared mans mouth, choking James as the tip of the monsters member stabbed at the very back of the blonds throat.

James' cries were muffled by the creatures member, fat bubbling tears freely fell down his face. He could swear that the corners of his mouth was beginning to tear due to the incredible size of his assaulter. The only thing left to do for James was to steady his breathing, his head began to swim dizzily and made him slightly disoriented as he had much difficulty trying to breathe. Pyramid Heads harsh thrusting prevented oxygen from reaching James' lungs, every single time he thrusted into the small mouth he managed to choke the poor man with his abnormally large dick. Soft guttural moans rumbled from the being above James, this unknowingly affecting him as he felt an odd heating sensation forming in the pit of his stomach.

James was then pushed off of Pyramid Head roughly, falling onto his ass as the monster twitched spastically in pain possibly from the enormous pyramid-like helmet that was placed onto his shoulders. Thin flakes of rust slowly fluttered down to the floor as the creature abruptly ceased it's twitching. James could hear his blood pumping loudly in his veins as he began to grow more anxious as the monster remained absolutely still before him.

"J...mes." The static from his radio screamed, his name barely surfacing. That voice. Where had he heard it before? The monster grumbled, yanking one of James arms harshly nearly tearing it from his socket. Pyramid Head ignored James' whimpers instead the monster continued to drag the male with him out the room.

_'O-oh God please, help.'_

**_-oOo-_**

**A/N:** _-awkward cough- Yaaas, wasn't that fun? Yeaah, I partially wrote this while my Asian buddy Tony wrote the really sexual parts because I for some reason had trouble writing about P.H and his thingy xD hoped you enjoyed it, somewhat. Please REVIEW._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: _I do NOT own Silent Hill or Silent Hill characters in any shape or form!_

**WARNINGS**: _Yaoi (BOYxBOY), unwanted physical contact and a bratty little child._

**-oOo-**

"—ames."

The radio hummed loudly, the white noise faded in and out as a seductive female voice continued to chant his name in various tones almost mockingly. The blond had grown used to the incredibly annoying voices although this was a new voice, completely different to the voice he had heard in the apartment. That voice was a lot deeper in tone, completely obvious that it was indeed a male speaker but the voice held a sort of feminine touch to it that made it sound smoother— similar to a woman's rather than the gruffness of a mans. His face slowly began to heat up as the inappropriate memories of his little—escapades with the pyramid headed demon began to appear in his mind.

After the helmet wearing weirdo dragged him out of the room, the creature slammed a large hand over James' head forcing him to pass out. The blond didn't know how long he had been out due to the town lacking any purpose of time, James had woken up in a large open spaced stairwell. The air smelt odd and thick with moisture, the walls were heavily painted with grim and rust. The floor was littered with sheets of wetted paper that acted as some sort of cover for the flooring.

Shortly after James had woken, he managed to stand, his knees were extremely wobbly almost making him fall over as he stepped over to the stairs. Right before his legs gave out he slammed onto the railing, his ribs collided with the metal rail and the blond could already feel the bruises forming on his torso. Carefully the blond climbed down the steps while his arms clung to the railing, the steps squished underneath his feet as some form of dirtied water would lightly squish out with his every step.

James had no clue as to why the creature would plant him into this room, finding it odd that the door he had assumed they went through was suddenly unable to open. But the man continued down the steps, the lower level of the room was especially dense and muggy. The fishy smell of the lake was all that filled his nostrils, he wrinkled his nose in disgust at the strong smell.

He managed to reach a door, rust coated the entire door but the knob remained untouched as it gleamed proudly as if begging for James to use it to open the door. Although the mans legs remained wobbly he managed to walk it off, allowing him to walk with a slight limp in his step. He slowly swung the door open, small wafts of the fog entered the room and lightly dusted the dirt off of his face. The blond stood by the opening of the doorway and took several breaths of air in, his lungs welcoming in the somewhat fresh air. The familiar smell of the lake had comforted the man, several memories resurfaced in his mind mostly consisting of the times he had shared with Mary.

_The fog that rolled off the lake in soft waves gently kissed at her porcelain skin as she crouched closer to the water ignoring the bottom half of her long skirt that had gotten soaked in the lake. She playfully dipped her fingers into the shoreline and the tips of her fingers kicked the water around. The hair tie in her low ponytail began to loosen and eventually fell from her hair, her hair fanned over her shoulders and her face. It framed her overjoyed smile as she dunk both arms in the lake, enjoying the coolness of the water washing over her. _

_James stood a distance away from her, a camera sat in his palm as he filmed the woman. A smile tugged at his lips as he listened closely to her small giggles, shortly after she stood up— a small sigh escaped from her as she eventually made her way back to her husband. The blond felt his heart pound erratically in his chest as the woman ghosted her fingertips over his cheek, the smell of her sweet flowery perfume invaded his senses as she brought the mans face closer towards her. She gently kissed his lips before pulling away with a loving smile as she smacked the man with a handful of water before she laughed loudly at the look of shock that crossed his face due to her surprise attack. _

_"Mary!"_

The radio began to hum lowly, the female voice returned as she hummed casually but the white noise blocked out most of her humming. James felt thankful for the static, her voice was grating his nerves as he ran down a flight of stairs and soon ran down a narrow paved street but slowed his pace. His legs were still in pain, bits and pieces of his memory were fragmented.

James could feel large hands running curiously up and down his body at first it was over his clothing but as time went on the hands slowly made their way underneath his clothes, in the beginning they started to explore underneath his coat but managed to crawl under his shirt and firmly squeezed at his bare sides. An airy moan was soon released from his mouth, the hands halted their movements but soon returned to exploring the mans bare skin underneath his clothes.

The hands soon found themselves at the mans chest, roughly rubbing their thumbs around the pink nubs impatiently waiting for them to harden. All too quickly the hands pinched the nubs harshly earning a sharp gasp from the somewhat unconscious man.

James mumbled a weak protest, his limp muscles forcing themselves to work as he pathetically pushed away the foreign hands. "N-no." The fingers continued to abuse his nipples, the man wriggled uncomfortable as the fingers refused to remove themselves from his nipples. "St—" A loud groan ripped from the blond throat as something slick ran along one of his pink buds, a sickly cold appendage smoothly glided across his chest and occasionally flicked at his nipples.

"Stop!" He begged weakly, his voice struggling to hold a firm tone.

Shortly after his command the perverted actions ceased immediately, then James found himself waking up in the the stairwell.

The blond could still feel those gloved hands roughly feeling him up, the way the hands had curiously felt his unexposed skin. A heated blush quickly warmed his cheeks as he forced the memories with a harsh shake of his head.

_'Nows not the time to focus on something so—'_

His thought had been cut short as he heard low humming coming from up ahead, before thinking the man rushed up the street but halted beside a tall cement wall decorated with simple but bright child-like drawings. At the top of the wall sat a familiar young girl.

He easily recognized the blonde child, she was seated at the top humming a tuneless tune before she ceased with a mischievous smile pulling at her lips.

"It was you, wasn't it?" James felt anger beginning to boil in the pit of his stomach as he remembered the difficulties the little girl had caused for him. "You're the one who stepped on my hand!" He accused the girl with a lazily pointed finger.

The little girl simply widened her smile. "I don't know maybe I did." She teased the man as she swung her legs lightly over the edge of the wall. Before James could wring anymore information out the younger one, the child shot up from the wall and bolted over the opposite side of the wall.

"H-Hey wait!" James yelled in disbelief, his hand outstretched in front of him where the child had previously been. "Dammit!" He muttered bitterly underneath his breath as he heard the sound of the child's footsteps quickly receding.

**-oOo-**

**Noodle:**_ I'm extremely sorry for the terribly late chapter. My depression is complicating things for me, I had also recently gotten out of a really unhealthy relationship with someone. I promise the next chapter will be much longer and have at least something much more interesting happen. _

_I decided to add a sweet little memory for James, I thought making Mary the bubbly one out of the relationship would be perfect and having James be the serious one. I have so much planned for the plot but I'm not sure what I should go with it's so difficult but don't worry, I shall eventually sort everything out!_

_Please excuse my typos they weren't meant to be there, those damn buggers. Hahaha I hope you enjoyed this at least!_

**REVIEW PLEASE IT INSPIRES ME MORE TO WRITE!**


End file.
